The Finale
by Ducky2196
Summary: Peter and Olivia are caught up in a case that turns emotions into music...a musical? Completely O&P...My take on the rumored musical episode, that is not longer a rumor.
1. Chapter 1 Confessions To Yourself

**Chapter 1 – Confession To Yourself**

_Peters' apartment._

Peter stood in the kitchen with a bottle of beer in his hand. Glancing at the clock on the wall he sighed, _3.14am._ It was the third night in a row that he hadn't been able to sleep. The pain in his heart was keeping him and there was no way to relieve it, without getting him self in to trouble. He allowed his mind to slip back to the pain in his heart, Olivia Dunham. He loved her more than he could even believe but he knew there was no way she would feel the same way.

Taking the last swig of his beer he made his way over to the sink where he placed the bottle ever so softly, as to not wake his father. Placing both ands on the side of the counter, more than shoulder width apart he hunched his back and allowed his muscles to relax. What was he going to do? How was he going to be able to sleep when thoughts of Olivia kept him up at night? His lack of sleep had already started to take its toll on him and Olivia had noticed at work, but she never said anything. He had dropped a beaker full of acid yesterday and almost drilled a whole through his hand the day before. He was becoming careless but he couldn't help it. No matter what he did he couldn't sleep even taking sleeping tablets didn't help.

As if music had begun to play throughout the apartment Peter's heart began to sing, and so did he;

She's blood, flesh and bone

No tucks or silicone

She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound

But somehow I can't believe

That anything should happen

I know where I belong

And nothing's gonna happen

'Cause she's so high...

High above me, she's so lovely

She's so high...

Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite

She's so high...

High above me

What could a guy like me

Ever really offer?

She's perfect as she can be

Why should I even bother?

She comes to speak to me

I freeze immediately

'Cause what she says sounds so unreal

'Cause she's so high...

High above me, she's so lovely

She's so high...

Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite

She's so high

Making his way back into the lounge room Peter almost dropped onto the couch from exhaustion but his mind wouldn't let him rest. He had to find a way to show Olivia that he loved her and he also had to find a way to make himself sleep. Neither was going to be very easy, but he did love a challenge. Staring off into oblivion Peter sat for the rest of the night.

_Olivia's Apartment_

Waking up from another terrifying dream, Olivia swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Three nights in a row she had the same dreams. Her and Peter were together and they were happy, but something always happened to Peter. He would be shot or stabbed. But no matter what happened to him, Olivia was always to late and he would always die.

Olivia had loved him for so long but she knew he couldn't love her the same way. Slowly walking into the bathroom Olivia took a long look at herself in the mirror. She didn't have beautiful flowing hair or long legs or even a pretty face. She was nothing that Peter wanted and it hurt. Wiping away a single tear she had let fall she began to think back to the last few days.

Peter had looked so tired, his eyes were red and he was always yawning. Yesterday he had dropped a bottle of acid on the floor and the day before that he almost drilled a whole through his hand. He was frustrated with himself so he took off for an hour. She wondered what could possibly be wrong. He wasn't sleeping on a couch anymore. Walter had his own room and so did Peter, so what could be keeping him up at night? She wished she could just hold him at night, and make sure he was sleeping, but she couldn't.

Shuffling into her study, Olivia took a seat at her desk and sighed. She looked at the picture of her, Peter, Walter and Astrid. Charlie had insisted on taking a photo of all of them. She smiled remembering the confusion. Walter wanted to stand with Astrid but also with Peter so they did a lot of shuffling around until Olivia was on end, with Peter's arm around her back pulling her close, then Walter in between Peter and Astrid with his arms around their necks. They were laughing and smiling, it was a good day.

Picking up the picture Olivia ran her fingers over Peter's face and smiled. Allowing her emotions to get the better of her she began to sing;

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

With these things Ill never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind

If ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why cant I just tell you that I care

What's wrong with my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble off

Like I've got nothing to say

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yes I'm wishing my life away

With these things Ill never say

Taking a breath Olivia placed the photo back down into her desk made her way back to her bedroom and laid down. Allowing darkness to swallow her, she fell into a peaceful dream for once.

Hope this makes sense. Yes I know I cut the songs but the concept is still there.

Please R&R

Ash


	2. Chapter 2 Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 2 – Dirty Little Secret**

Walking into the lab, Olivia could see Peter sitting at the piano, playing a few cords, that was still placed in the middle of the lab and Walter sat at the table across from Peter. Walter was looking through a microscope and didn't even bother to look up when Olivia let the lab door slam.

Peter on the other hand noticed and he brought his head up from his hands to look at her. Smiling sweetly at Olivia, Peter turned away he didn't want Olivia to see the tiredness in his eyes because he didn't want to have to explain.

Olivia walked straight passed Peter and took a seat at her desk in her office. She took out a new file that sat in her 'in' tray and began to work her way through the information, trying to take in the new information but she couldn't, she could only think of Peter and his hands on the piano. _What else could he do with those hands?_ Olivia found herself wondering. She could hear voices coming from the lab and realised Astrid had arrived. Thinking it best to go and greet her Olivia made her way into the lab.

"Hey Olivia, Walter." Astrid smiled at the two but turned to Peter, "Play a song, piano man." Astrid may have been only joking but Peter obliged. Smiling up at Olivia, Peter began to play and it didn't take long before his voice sounded;

It's nine o'clock on a Saturday

The regular crowd shuffles in

There's an old man sitting next to me

Makin' love to his tonic and gin

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory

I'm not really sure how it goes

But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete

When I wore a younger man's clothes."

Sing us a song, you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well, we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us all feelin' all right

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine

He gets me my drinks for free

And he's quick with a joke and he'll light up your smoke

But there's some place that he'd rather be

He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."

As his smile ran away from his face

"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star

If I could get out of this place"

Now Paul is a real estate novelist

Who never had time for a wife

And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy

And probably will be for life

And the waitress is practicing politics

As the businessman slowly gets stoned

Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness

But it's better than drinkin' alone

sing us a song you're the piano man

sing us a song tonight

well we're all in the mood for a melody

and you got us all feeling alright

Sitting in awe at Peter, Olivia allowed her mouth to drop, "Peter, since when do you sing?"

Looking confused at her, Peter had no reply for her.

"Has anybody else…um…broken into song?" Olivia's question hung in the air before Astrid spoke, "I found myself singing _Somebody To Love_ by Queen"

Peter still didn't move from his seat at the piano but spoke, "I found Walter in the bath singing _Yellow Submarine_…I didn't think anything of it though. He usually sings to himself."

Walter decided to speak up suddenly, "I heard Peter sing during the night, I thought I was dreaming."

"What'd you sing Peter?" Astrid questioned. Peter didn't want to answer but his blush was too much, "_She's So High_ by Tal Bachman"

Taking the chance to move to embarrassment away from himself Peter spoke again, "Liv, your turn…"

All eyes turned to her and her blush matched Peter's, "_Things I'll Never Say _by Avril Lavigne"

Walter noticed that both Peter and Olivia weren't looking at each other. Walter was about to question them when Astrid's voice broke then silence,

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

"I think I know what's happening!" Peter's voice cut Astrid off and she smiled at him thankfully, "What we are singing it tied to our emotions."

"How did you work that out?" Olivia questioned, worried about the answer he was going to give.

"Astrid just sang, _Dirty Little Secret_ by All American Rejects and she said she had sung _Somebody to Love_. It has to be tied to out emotions."

Thinking back to what she sang, Olivia knew he must have been right. She sang about her feelings for Peter, and her face whitened. That probably means that she could break out into song randomly and give away _her_ dirt little secret.

**Hope it was entertaining.**

**R&R please so I know what you think**

**Ash**


	3. Chapter 3 Walking Behind

**Chapter 3 – Walking Behind**

The day dragged on slowly. Walter had taken to finding out what was causing the sudden outbursts of music, Astrid decided to hide herself at the back of the lab after _her _outbursts of emotions and Peter and Olivia had decided to ignore their emotions and go out and have lunch.

Being a nice warm afternoon they decided to walk to a near by restaurant. On the walk though they realised that they hadn't heard a single musical note and Olivia began to wonder why, "Peter, have you noticed that _no one_ is singing?"

"Yea actually I have. I wonder if that means it is just us." Taking a few steps in front of Peter Olivia had distanced herself from him. It was as if she was running and he was just walking behind.

Shaking his head, Peter realised he had the same feeling as he did when he had sung during the night and he did all he could to stifle the noise coming from his mouth. Although the words flowed freely they were whispered;

She's running

And he's walking behind

He's trying

But he's last in her line

His love's dying but he keeps on trying

He lives in fear with a love that's clear

He's got love that he needs to give but she's afraid to let him in

To her world with no together

She can't see him in her picture

She wants love but her heart won't let her let him in

He's walking behind

He's walking behind

The phone's ringing

Is it her on the line?

Does he answer?

Or is he wasting his time?

His love's dying but he keeps on trying

He lives in fear with a love that's clear

He's got love that he needs to give but she's afraid to let him in

To her world with no together

Olivia hadn't looked back until they came to a stop at the restaurant. She waited for him to catch up and Peter was overly joyed that she hadn't heard his emotional outburst. He didn't know if he could deal with her finding out how he felt through a forced song.

Whilst inside the restaurant Peter had pulled out Olivia's chair for her to sit in, "Chivalrous are we?"

"We are a dying breed." Peter smirked at her while taking his own seat opposite her.

Not much was spoken throughout their lunch. Peter didn't trust himself to speak because he didn't know if it was going rhyme. Olivia seemed distant to him but he didn't want to push it, not while they were in public.

Olivia's phone suddenly vibrated on the table and she almost jumped to answer it, "Dunham…yes sir, we'll be right there." Hanging up the phone she sighed, "Broyles wants us at the lab, apparently Walter night have a lead."

"Wait, why is Broyles there?" Peter was confused about why Broyles would be involved. As far as they all knew, he hadn't broken out in to song anytime in the last 24 hours.

The walk back to the lab was silent but when they arrived at the lab, something seemed off. Olivia made her way to Astrid who looked like she had seen a ghost and Peter walked over to his father who looked like he had just came down from drug high.

"Olivia, Peter. It seems these outbursts that you have been experiencing is Walters doing." Broyles got straight to the point.

Looking at his father Peter was stunned.

"Apparently the drug mixture I was working on the other day was mixed into out coffees and this is its' side affect." Walter seemed so at ease with what was happening and it wasn't until Astrid began to cry did anyone say anything.

"Walter, how long till it wears off?" Olivia's question was more in general that actually at Walter.

"Well, apparently once the source of the emotions have been worked out will the drugs wear off." Astrid's voice was hoarse from the tears, "My boyfriend came in before and I sang to him. I sang…_Unfaithful_ by Rihanna. And then it was like something had been pulled from my body, I collapsed and I couldn't feel the music inside of me anymore." Fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

So Astrid wasn't as innocent as she looked? Olivia had to push her thoughts back to the current situation. _So until I actually sing to Peter about my feelings this isn't going away…great!_

Peter's heart dropped, _so I have to sing to Olivia. She will find out how I feel and I won't be able to do anything to stop it…great!_

"Walter, have you overcome you emotions?" Peter didn't even want to know but he had to ask.

"Why yes Son, my emotions required more of my medical mixture. That's why I sang Yellow Submarine."

"Ok I think I'm going to leave now. Olivia make sure you sort all of this out and call me when everything is back to normal." Broyles had just left them there. Astrid followed suit and Walter went back to his concoction.

All that was left was Olivia and Peter. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say and so they said nothing. Looking away Olivia found something on the floor very interested but Peter couldn't take his eyes off her, _so I'm going to have to tell her…could it be that bad?_ Peter was starting to think that the situation they were in at the moment wasn't as bad as he first thought.

If he was going to tell her, he was going to do it on his own terms. And so he walked to the back of the lab with a piece of paper and began to make plans. He was going to tell her, tonight.

Olivia was left in the middle of the lab with only her thoughts, looking around and realising that everyone had either gone or was busy doing their own work she made her way into her office and shut the door. She leaned up against with her back and sighed, what was she going to do?

Without warning the words rolled off her tongue. It was as if all her feelings for Peter since the day they met just bubbled over the edge and she couldn't stop herself and she just prayed that no one could hear her;

So now I will be waiting for the world to hear my song

So they can tell me I was wrong...

But they weren't there beneath your stare,

And they weren't stripped 'till they were bare of

Any bindings from the world outside that room.

And they weren't taken by the hand

And led through fields of naked land

Where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away...

So I couldn't say "no"

You sighed and I was lost in you, weeks could've past for all I knew.

You were the blanket of the over-world and so I couldn't say,

I wouldn't say "no".

And they weren't stripped 'till they were bare of

Any bindings from the world outside that room.

And they weren't taken by the hand

And led through fields of naked land

Where any pre-conceived ideas were blown away...

So I couldn't say "no"

Turning, Olivia peaked out of the window into the lab. Letting out the breath she had been holding she realised that no one had actually heard her singing. Her eyes were drawn to Peter. He was beautiful and she was in love.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3**

**Please R&R**

**I want to know what you think. If you want to know Peter sings **_**Walking Behind**_** by the Moffats and Olivia sings **_**They Weren't There**_** by Missy Higgins.**

**Ash**


	4. Chapter 4 Superman Tonight

**Chapter 4 – Superman Tonight**

**Olivia's Apartment.**

No matter what Olivia did she couldn't get her mind off Peter. It had been almost 4 hours since she had let her office and went straight home. First she sat in the kitchen and stared into space but she just thought of Peter sitting her on top the counter and kissing her. Then she went into the lounge and only saw herself and Peter making out on the couch.

Olivia didn't dare go into her bedroom and so she decided a long _cold _shower was in order. Slowing making her way into the bathroom Olivia turned on the light, removed her clothes and was about to get into the shower when her phone rang. She contemplated not picking it up but she thought it could have been important and so she wrapped herself in a towel and made her way to her phone.

Looking at caller ID she sighed _Peter._ Although knowing all to well who it was she answered in her usual tone, "Dunham."

"Hey Liv, I was just wondering if you wanted to go and get something to eat? Or maybe go out for a few drinks…" He sounded so hopeful and she smiled.

"Peter, I was just about to hop into the shower, maybe another time…" She was trying to avoid him. As much as she loved Peter, she didn't want to tell him because she knew that once she did it would open a whole new can of worms and she knew he didn't feel the same way so why cause pain for both of them?

"Oh…um…ok, well I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow then, huh?" He was disappointed and she could hear it in his voice. It broke her heart to hear his voice that way but she believed it was for the best.

"Yeah, Peter, I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia hung up the phone before she could hear his reply. Sighing again she decided to skip the shower and head straight to bed.

She couldn't help but think of her life without Peter or what it would be like if Peter left and then she realised how much it hurts even when he is just not near her. He may still be around but some days she could barely be away from him without almost losing her control. Opening her mouth, her feelings made themselves known to the world;

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

It was as if she hadn't slept in years. The minute her head hit the pillow she was down for the count.

**Peter's Apartment**

He had been walking around the house for the last 4 hours trying to gain enough courage to call her and ask her out and the moment he did she had shot him down. What was it about this girl that Peter couldn't ignore? Most of the time if he had been turned down this many times he would have moved on, but not this time. This time he stayed, and it almost killed him.

Reaching over to the fridge Peter grabbed another beer from the bottom shelf and popped open the lid against the side of the counter. Bringing the bottle to his mouth he took a swig. _Hop into the shower…_his mind was brought back to the thought of Olivia in the shower but he quickly shook his head when he realised how it was actually affecting him. Realising that he was the one that needed the cold shower, Peter took the beer and a towel into the bathroom and set out to calm himself down.

Whilst in the shower Peter had the insane notion that he was still going to tell her. He was going to see Olivia in the lab tomorrow and that's when he was going to tell her he was in love with her. Smiling to himself he finished off his shower, pulled on his boxers and laid on the bed. Thinking about Olivia and everything she had been through recently, he just wanted to save her but he knew she would never let him and so his emotions bubbled over and there was only one thing he could do to release it and so he opened his mouth;

There's something about you 

I want to rescue

You're tragic and beautiful 

And that's good enough for me  

You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo 

Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you  

Who's going to save you 

When the stars fall from your sky 

And who's going to pull you in 

When the tide gets too high 

Who's going to hold you 

When you turn out the lights 

I won't lie I wish that I 

Could be your superman tonight

If somebody sent you 

An angel to save you 

What would you tell him to turn him away  

That your heart don't break 

That your lips don't kiss 

That life is just a lie 

That heaven don't exist?  

Who's going to save you 

When the stars fall from your sky 

And who's going to pull you in 

When the tide gets too high 

Who's going to hold you 

When you turn out the lights 

I won't lie I wish that I 

Could be your superman tonight

It wasn't long until he was finally asleep and wrapped up in a dream about her. It was the first time Peter had slept in about 4 days.

**I hope this chapter enjoyable. Originally I wrote it with no singing but I couldn't resist when I started to listen to a Bon Jovi Vinyl I had.**

**Olivia sings part of **_**When You're Gone**_** by Avril Lavigne**

**Peter sings pieces of **_**Superman Tonight**_** by Bon Jovi.**

**I had to cut the songs to make them fit, so I hope they still make sense.**


	5. Chapter 5 Olivia Squealed

**Chapter 5 – Olivia Squealed**

The morning was slow. Walter was babbling on about some kind of formula, Astrid had only just arrived at the lab and Peter was just sitting at one of desks waiting for Olivia to arrive while contemplating exactly how this morning was going to go down.

During the night he had dreams about serenading to her with flowers, or a big entrance sort of thing but he knew Olivia, and she wouldn't be into any of that and so he waited patiently, hoping that when she does come to the lab he would think of the best way to show her he loved her. And then he saw it…the piano.

Completely forgetting that she had watched him from the moment he sat at the piano to play all those months ago he decided that's how he was going to do it. He was just going to play a simple song for her and hope she understands. Smiling to himself it was as if his emotions had just picked the best song.

Suddenly the lab doors swung open and banged up against the walls. Olivia didn't even flinch because she was engrossed in her the files in her hand, but the noise made everyone else jump. Peter couldn't help but watch her. He loved the way she floated down the stairs, he loved the way her hair falls in front of her face, loved the way she could bring attention to herself without even wanting it, he loved her. simple.

"Hey Liv, how are ya?" Peter felt stupid for asking her how she was considering he was about to share his most guarded secret but when she answered his heart melted and it was a good thing he was sitting down because had he been standing his legs would have given out on him and he would have fallen.

"I'm good Peter, how are you? Hope Walter didn't keep you up too much last night." He could see she was trying to play off last nights conversation, she didn't want things to be uncomfortable between them, little did she know Peter was about to make very uncomfortable indeed.

Taking a deep breath Peter reached for the file in her hand and snatched it from her, "HEY! I was reading that Peter, give it back!" Olivia reached for it but Peter had held it above his head out of Olivia's reach. Even as she stood on her tippytoes she still couldn't reach it.

"Peter what the hell is you problem!? Give it back…!"

She was getting angry now and he could tell, glancing over her shoulder to Walter and Astrid who were watching, bemused by the situation, Peter took this as his opening. Reaching for her hand, Peter almost dragged her to the piano.

Olivia was beyond shocked. She didn't know what to do except follow him. Stopping just in front of the piano Peter almost lifted her up to be sitting on the barstool.

Olivia looked around and blushed brightly when she realised that they were being watched by Astrid and Walter. "Peter, what are you doing?" Olivia could barely manage the words but they seemed to form in her mouth anyway.

Peter sat on the piano stool and motioned for her to be quiet with a finger of his lips. "Just listen…" Peter could barely hold in the excitement. He was finally going to tell Olivia how he felt.

Taking another deep breath Peter allowed his fingers to brush over the keys, finding their place. Slowly he began with the intro and with a slight pause before beginning the first verse he glanced up at Olivia just to make sure she was still there. And she was, just watching him.

And so he started the first verse on the piano and the words followed with more ease than he was expecting:

Remember when, we never needed each other

The best of friends like

Sister and Brother

We understood, we'd never be,

Alone

Those days are gone, and I want you so much

The night is long and I need your touch

Don't know what to say

I never meant to feel this way

Don't want to be

Alone tonight

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

I hear your voice

And I start to tremble

Brings back the child that, I resemble

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends

Don't want to be,

Alone tonight

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

Oh I want to say this right

And it has to be tonight

Just need you to know, oh yeah

I don't want to live this life

I don't want to say goodbye

With you I wanna spend

The rest of my life

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall, in love, with you?

His last words made their way out of his mouth and fingers slowed. He didn't want to take the chance and look at Olivia. Sudden fear rose within him as he realized that she hadn't said anything at all, and so taking the chance he looked at her and his heart broke.

Olivia didn't even both trying to hide her emotions. She just let the tears fall down her cheeks she wasn't ashamed or angry. Peter tried to see what was in her eyes but there was something there he had never seen before and he didn't even know what it was.

"Olivia…" Peter didn't even know what to say. He didn't trust himself to speak because he didn't want to make things worse…more than he already had by the look on Olivia's face. Looking back down at the piano keys, Peter ran his hand through his hair and blew out the breath he had been holding in. He didn't even realize Olivia had taken a seat next to him on the piano stool.

It was only when her leg brushed against his did he look up. He just watched her take a seat and place her hands on the piano as if to play. Olivia didn't know how to play and yet here she was, playing the first bars of a song she had yet to sing. He realized the emotions inside of her must have been compelling her to play.

Peter watched her shoulders rise and fall with every breath she took. He wasn't going to push her and so he waited.

It was as if the whole world had fallen away, neither of them realized that along with Olivia, both Astrid and Walter had been crying silently.

With one last breath Olivia began to play the next set of bars in the song and again the words followed;

Everybody needs inspiration,

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the nights so long

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy...

Yea when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I...

I look at you

When the waves

Are flooding the shore and I can't

Find my way home anymore

That's when I, I...

I look at you

When I look At You I see forgiveness

I see the truth

You love me for who I am

Like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Yea when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I...

I look at you

When the waves

Are flooding the shore and I can't

Find my way home anymore

That's when I, I...

I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like Kaleidoscope colors that

Cover Me, All I need every

Breath that I breathe don't you know

You're beautiful...

When the waves

Are flooding the shore and I can't

Find my way home anymore

That's when I, I...

I look at you

I look at you

And you appear just like a dream to me.

Just as she was finishing up Peter placed his hand on top of hers and brought them to his lips. Kissing the top of her hand sent shivers down her spine and caused her eyes to flutter shut.

Peter couldn't stop himself anymore he kissed her hard and passionately. Olivia swung her arms around his neck and allowed him to lead the kiss. She wanted to give all of herself to him and she knew now that he felt the same way.

In the background they could hear clapping and cheering from Walter and Astrid but ignored them and continued kissing, never wanting to let go but when they did they just rested their foreheads together and smiled.

Both their cheeks were stained with tears and their eyes were full of love.

"I love you Liv" Peter breathed.

"I love you too Peter,"

Peter jumped at her and wrapped his arms under her armpits and around her back. He pulled Olivia on to his lap and kissed her again. Olivia squealed with surprise but kissed him back.

He was never going to let her go now.

The End!

**Hopefully u liked it,**

**Please let me know.**

**Peter sing the full version of **_**How did I fall in love with you? **_**By Backstreet boys**

**Olivia sings the full version on **_**When I look at you**_** by Miley Cyrus**


End file.
